For a concrete distribution system of the above kind, it is necessary to configure the same so that its use is possible even at construction sites where free working space in elevation is limited, for example, in a tunnel or the like.
Concrete distribution systems for transportable concrete are known wherein the concrete conveyor pipe line comprises several pipe sections which are mounted so as to be foldable on the foldable pipe line carrier boom so that both are folded in the manner of a folding measuring scale. Here, the pipe line is guided through the knee joints of the carrier boom with a two-time 90.degree. bend at each knee joint. These bends cause unwanted repulsions in the pumping operation and therefore cause increased loading of the structure of the carrier boom. Furthermore, to move the concrete conveyor pipe line into an operating position for a concrete distribution system of this type, a free working space with a minimum height corresponding to the length of a pipe section is required. The use of the known concrete distribution system is restricted because a corresponding free working space is often not available.